


Unanticipated

by auroracalisto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reader is a teacher, Soulmate AU, handprint soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The reader is an English teacher at Karasuno, who lived in the United States for much of her life.  Never did she think she would meet her soulmate; at the age of twenty-four, she had yet to find them.  Yet, one day, after a day of teaching, her friend Takeda asked her if she would come to the boy's volleyball club meeting.  She did.  To her surprise, she remembered how much she loved volleyball and actually found her soulmate in that very gym.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 163





	Unanticipated

**Author's Note:**

> If something is in italics, assume that it's in "English" instead of Japanese. If that makes sense.

[Your name] stood in front of her desk, smiling over at the students who sat in her class. Every once in a while, she allowed them to ask whatever questions they wanted. Of course, that consisted of broken English questions and students stumbling over their words. 

Tanaka was the first to ask a question. " _Why,_ uh, _why did you decide Japan_?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. 

She smiled and answered them, speaking slowly so they could grasp the information. " _I have family here. I got a job and then came to get my second degree and teach you all_." 

Scanning the hands that were raised, she smiled and chose Sato, who sat close to the front. 

Sato gave a pleased smile; she was one of the smartest in the class, not that she would be bragging about it. " _How long did you live in the United States for_?"

" _Are you asking how old I am_?" [Your name] laughed, smiling softly. " _I'm twenty-four. But I lived in the United States for twenty years. I was born in Japan_."

Most of the students asked interesting questions, while some asked questions that made [Your name] question her sanity. But, before she knew it, the end of the day was upon them. Her friend, Takeda, who was also a teacher, had asked her to come to watch the volleyball club (he had told her it's because he wanted some help, but she figured it was because he hadn't a clue what was going on). She played throughout middle school, high school, and even college. Takeda would know. She studied abroad at the same college Takeda went to and one day accidentally slammed a volleyball to the back of his head. Purely accidental, but it started their friendship. Takeda helped her to get the position at Karasuno; she was most definitely grateful. 

As [Your name] packed her papers into her back, the dark-haired male popped his head through the door and smiled. "[Your name]! Did you decide to come?"

[Your name] smiled and let out a soft giggle. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she said, pulling on her jacket and then slung her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go," she said. 

* * *

The sound of boys shouting and volleyballs banging off the floor caused a smile to grow on the young English teacher's lips. 

"Now, I forgot to mention, I was able to convince a friend of mine to be the club's coach-"

[Your name] looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?" she giggled softly. "What happened to you needing my help?"

Takeda flushed red. "Well, we could still use your h-"

"I'm joking," she grinned. "Thank you for letting me know. Who is it?" 

"His name is Ukai."

"Oh, so like-"

"No, he's the grandson."

[Your name] smiled and nodded, looking over to see Tanaka, who bowed his head in respect before he went back to practicing. She smiled; she knew how "rough" he was, but she had never given him a reason to be any other way towards her. 

"Guys," Takeda called out, waving slightly towards the boys. They stopped what they were doing to pay attention. "This is sensei [Last name]," he said. "She'll be helping out some as long as you'll let her."

"No way!" Tanaka quickly exclaimed, grinning. "You played volleyball?"

[Your name] tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, smiling. Her shirt pulled down slightly to reveal the black mark that stained her wrist. She saw Tanaka's eyes look towards it, but she said nothing about it. "I did."

* * *

When Ukai had come into the gym, [Your name] felt her heart skip a beat. She told herself that it was just anxiety. What else could it be? She had never seen the man in her life. He didn't say much to her. He greeted her and introduced himself before he got straight to work. 

That's when she noticed a member with the cutest freckles trying a float serve. She smiled; that was her specialty. He was having some trouble. Sitting her bag down, she looked towards Takeda. She noticed he wasn't paying attention, so she went over to the teen. 

"Excuse me?" she smiled, seeing him flinch up. 

He quickly turned and seen the woman and he bowed out of respect. 

"No need for that," she immediately said, smiling softly. "You know how to float serve?"

"Um," he held the ball against his hip and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm learning."

"What's your name?"

He tilted his head. "Yamaguchi."

"Well, Yamaguchi, I can teach you if you'd like me to."

"Yeah?" scoffed a voice off to the side. She looked over to see a tall blonde with black glasses resting on top of his nose. "You know how to serve?"

[Your name] rose an eyebrow in response and held out her hand for the ball Yamaguchi had. He handed it to her and she quickly got into a position to serve the ball. "Watch this, blondie," she said, shooting him a look, but she was still smiling. "Yamaguchi, pay attention to my form, okay?" When he nodded, she tossed the ball in the air and lead off into a jump. Her hand came into contact with the ball and when she came back down after serving the ball, she looked towards Yamaguchi. "It's all about practice," she grinned. 

The ball was unexpected on the other side of the gym, but Hinata became excited when he saw it. He received the ball and sent it back over, seeing the sensei standing there with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima prepare to catch the ball so she could return it to Yamaguchi. 

* * *

It was dark before too long. 

Takeda had already taken his leave after helping pick up some, babbling on about how he needed to get home. [Your name] stayed behind to help clean up, wanting to be able to talk to Ukai about helping the team more than she had. 

"Excuse me-"

She stopped herself when Ukai looked over, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She gave a soft smile. "I know my being here was probably unannounced, but I was wondering if it'd be possible if I could help out more? I forgot how much I loved volleyball," she said, looking out towards the court with a longing gaze. 

The man stood up straight, a chuckle escaping him. "You're prepared to spend every day with a bunch of hormonal teenagers?"

"Did you forget I'm a teacher?" she grinned, looking back at him. 

"Fair enough," he said. "Yeah, if that's what you want. Just message Takeda. He can give you the schedule."

"Alright," she nodded, picking up her bag once more, preparing to leave. "I will. If I can do anything, and I mean anything, do let me know-"

She turned around to leave, thinking their conversation was done, but her wrist was suddenly grabbed and a momentarily searing pain ran through her arm. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around to look at the man, taking ahold of his hand in the process. He felt the same pain run through his arm. The two of them said nothing for a solid minute. 

Parting her lips to speak, she just stared. This morning when she woke, she didn't expect herself to find her soulmate. But here he was, standing in front of her and holding onto her hand. 

The man stared her down in return, releasing a shaky breath before he finally spoke. "Keishin," he said. 

A smile spread across the woman's face. "[Your name]." 


End file.
